This invention relates to eyeglass cases and more particularly to an eyeglass case having the capability for carrying a writing instrument such as a ballpoint pen or mechanical pencil in a secure and convenient location within the case.
Among the personal articles carried by many individuals are eyeglasses and writing instruments such as ballpoint pens and mechanical pencils. While these articles can be carried separately in a breast pocket, the better practice for carrying eyeglasses is to place them in a protective case. For convenience and to ensure an individual that he or she has both eyeglasses and a writing instrument with him or her at all necessary times, it is convenient to combine both eyeglasses and writing implements in a single carrier.
One previous effort toward this end is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,352 issued Nov. 26, 1974 to Lawrence Reiner. That patent discloses a rectangular eyeglass case having two parallel external pockets open at both ends for receiving and carrying writing instruments. Recognizing that it is not advisable to carry the case in a breast pocket with the writing ends of both implements protruding from the bottom of the respective pockets, Reiner proposes to carry the case on one""s belt and provides a belt-loop for this purpose.
Another device of a similar nature but designed to be carried in a pocket is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,056 issued Mar. 7, 1972 to Arthur Jacobson et. al.
My invention is an improved combination eyeglass case and writing instrument holder wherein the writing instrument, for example a ballpoint pen, is securely held on the inside of the case with no portions thereof protruding from the case to any significant degree. My invention provides quick and easy retrieval of the writing instrument and can be carried safely and securely in a breast pocket or elsewhere.
In general, my invention comprises a closed eyeglass case, preferably an envelope-type eyeglass case of the type having a fold-over flap. To hold a writing instrument such as a ballpoint pen within the case yet in a position where it will not interfere with the primary purpose of the case, 1 mount a loop of elastic or resilient material within the case along the top of the eyeglass when placed in the case. In the preferred embodiment, the loop is made from elastic fabric and is stitched into the interior of the case in the hinge area. Preferably the loop is stitched into the case in an off-center position so as to work in conjunction with the pocket clip of a typical ballpoint pen or mechanical pencil.